1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a striker for vehicles such as cars.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-112198, filed Apr. 6, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In an example of the structure for attaching a striker, the striker is tightened and fastened to a bracket which is provided at the back of a vehicle body panel.
Generally, the striker is attached in the final process of assembly of a vehicle body. More specifically, the striker is fastened after final fitting such as accurately positioning a door or a trunk lid in the assembled vehicle body is completed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-152712).
However, in the above conventional technique in which the striker is attached to a bracket at the back of a vehicle body panel, it is difficult to perform the work of attaching the striker. In addition, when the attachment work is difficult, accurate positioning is also difficult and an additional or extra fitting or adjustment process may be necessary.